Too many secrets
by Hey Girl Hey089
Summary: This is about y/n and klaus Baudelaire’s love story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!!!!! I do not own the the characters for a series of Unfortunate events!!! Don't come for me!!

This is a Klaus X reader fanfic hope you like it!!

Y/n POV

I have been Violet's best friend for as long as I can remember! Although I am 2 years younger than her and in her younger brother klaus's grade she never seems to care. But since me and Klaus are in the same grade she takes every opportunity she can to claim I have a crush on him. "What's wrong with Richard he seems nice enough." Violet asked me one day, "he's just not very intelligent." I respond. "That's why you mush be into my brother." She said with a sly grin I felt my face heating up and ever since then she has always teased me about it. When my parents passed away I went to live with the Baudelaire's. (As we are close friends) So when Voilet, Klaus, and sunny went to live with Count Olaf so did I, this is where our story begins.

"Y/n wake up." Violet said as she was shaking me awake. "What." I said. Switch places with sunny she isn't feeling good." I looked at her dumbfounded, " you want me to sleep with Klaus?" She smirked as she began to realize the extent of her request. "What's the big deal you don't like him, right?" I saw this as a challenge and I was willing to accept. "Of course" I said and smiled sweetly I lifted sunny out of bed and handed her to violet then I climed into the bed next to Klaus. Then sunny started to cry and that woke Klaus up. He shot out of the bed and asked, "what's going on"I answered him quickly not wanting him to assume something. "Sunny isn't feeling good and violet wanted me to switch places with her so she could take care of her through the night." I said he looked at me and started blushing like crazy. I looked down and saw my bra showing and just rolled my eyes and laied down. "I'm sorry it's just that-" I cut him off and said, "goodnight Klaus." Violet started to laugh and I could feel the stink eye klaus was giving her from her. We both laied on our backs and I was freezing! (And shivering might I add) "are you cold" he asked. "Just a little" I replied he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to his chest. I instantly felt so safe and so warm. Before I went to sleep he whispered something "I like you". I questioned his eyes seeing if he was telling the truth. He than sat up and kissed me. He then laid back down on the bed. I looked at him and said, "I like you too." I then laid back down in the position on his chest and went to sleep.

We woke up the next morning and were the first to wake up. I feel my Cheeks instantly go red as soon as I see him. He has a sly look on his face and his hair is messy. I get close to him and whisper in his ear, "so what now?" He held me real close to him kissed me and said, "y/f/n y/l/n will you be my girlfriend?" I couldn't help but laugh and I said, "of course" Just then we here Count Olaf scream for us to go down stairs. He Klaus, sunny,and violet a list of awful, disgusting, horrible chores to do. Then he looked me dead in the eye and said "you are getting an upgrade." I gave him a baffled look and he said, " I will explain more later. Now you three orphans get to work. You follow me." And so I did. "I know you and the boy have a thing and I forbid it you will be staying in here and I will treat you better than the orphans. But if I catch you with the boy I will hurt you so bad... you and your boyfriend!!!


	2. Danger,secrets,love

Y/N POV

I have been going to Austere Academy all my life. I absolutely hated it here. Everybody was so boring, and the lessons went on for hours and hours. To make thing worse my little sister Carmelita went here too. My sister is bossy and rude as hell, but she is family and even though she can be a pain in the ass I love her. I usually help the librarian to help her get everything ready before she opens, while she checks out books, to when we close. Carma (What I call Carmelita) usually give the new students tours, came bursting through the library saying, "All right Cake-sniffers this is a library." Carma came walking up to my side of the desk and said "look Y/N these are the cake-sniffing orphans!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Carma,1. It is not nice to call people cake-sniffers and 2. Have you ever heard you are supposed to be quiet in a Library?" Carma was about to square up to me when I noticed three children looking at us amused I extended my hand out to the eldest girl and said, "Hello I am Y/F/N Y/L/N." She shook my hand and said,

"Hello I am Violet, this is my brother klaus, and this is my sister sunny." I smiled "Nice to meet you all." I went back around my desk and gave carma a peice if chocolate "would you like some?" Violet's face lit up, "yes please!!" I have her a peice of chocolate and the baby a peice of chocolate and with nuts in it. I then move to the boy who was around my age. As I handed him the piece of chocolate our hands touched and I felt adrenaline rush through my entire body. I then felt my cheeks go red and walked away quickly. The librarian then asked to to put a book away, which I eagerly accepted. As I was walking towards the back of the library, I felt a pair of eyes on me when I turned around klaus was starring at me he then emeditley turned away with a bright red face.

When I got done in the library I went to go eat lunch with my usual friends. They all started talking about the "orphans" and about how bad they were. This made me mad because none of them have ever met them yet they were so judgmental. Finally I had have enough, I went over and sat next to violet. There were gasp all around the room, "Hello." A smile grew on their faces and I knew I had made the right choice. We made small talk at first but in no time we were talking like we were life long friends. A telescope fell out of klaus' pocket we he bent over to get his napkin. I pretended I didn't see it and that I didn't know what it was, but I knew exactly what it was because I had the other half!!! I get up to throw my tray away when I hear klaus whisper to violet "I don't trust her, she is rude and petty." I was very confused but I knew one thing I was Fuerious. I walk over set the other half of the telescope in front of his face and say, "Can't trust me huh, you parents would be disappointed on how fast you were to judge a book by its cover." Walk away leaving klaus dumbfounded.

Another chapter is coming out soon!!


End file.
